taste_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Maev 'Skedaddle' Gileriestal
Maev Gileriestal or simply 'Skedaddle' as she's known in Mercenary circles is a Phantomian Sniper-for-Hire who generally works on a 'No-Questions-Asked' basis. Born into the Floralis faction Maev remained there honing her magical abilities until she deicided to leave her family at the age of 19. She was picked up by a Mercenary group shortly thereafter who taught her how to wield a sniper rifle and gave her the very equipment she uses today. She has, however, since split from this group to work alone but has been known to keep in touch with them. Personality Some may describe Maev as mentally damaged but she will usually refute that by saying that she simply 'loves her job.' She's been known to have an uncanny and potentially unhealithy obsession with 'shooting things.' Outside of combat and outside of business she can be quite excitable and generally speaking upbeat. A bit of Jester she'll often be found joking with or taking the piss out of her allies and friends. Inside combat and during business she becomes much more serious; she generally speaking doesn't take shit from anybody when in combat and will constantly endevour to complete the task at hand in a very professional fashion. It is for this reason that some have suggest that she perhaps has multi-personality disorder, a point which Maev, again, rejects. Being from Floralis and going from there straight into Mercenary work Maev lacks a knowledge on most technology beyond her rifle, radio and the workings of her armour as her previous Mercenary group neglected to tutor her in those areas and she has felt no reason to delve into them herself. While she's rather adapt with her magic she uses it infrequently as she spends most of her days camped out alone on some contract with nothing but her rifle as company. Appearance Maev is of middling height - not quite short and not quite tall but a bit below the average height. Her face is marked with the stereotypical orange markings of a Mortant and her eyes a light brown. Her hair is rather long and is of a blackish-green colour, however - save a few stray strands it is usally buried behind her armour. Despite never joining an official Military Maev has been put through the training a soldier - namely a marksman, could expect. She's incredibly fit and agile and can reach vantage points others might have trouble getting to. She's rather slender and when in armour and not speaking she can been mistaken for a man or ungendered person at a fleeting glance. More often than not Maev will be found in a suit of flexible but durable armour equiped with helmet. While her armour is mostly there for protection her helmet and mask contain several key bits of tech including a built-in radio, headlamps, temporary rebreather and tactical Heads-Up Display that displays basic battlefield information such as wind direction, speed and distance. Her rifle is a custom-made, grey bolt-action rifle whose barrels collapses back into the body with the flick of switch. The rifle is fitted with a scope of varying magnification and hit a target accurately at distances exceeding 1,000m. History ... Category:Phantom Category:Floralis